


Heir of Light

by HouseNaelgyreon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Death, Demons, Drama, Duty, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Heartbreaking, Heaven, Hell, Honor, Killing, Love, Magic, Night Terrors, Pain, Past, Royalty, Sacrifice, Thriller, Tragedy, Truth, Vampire Sex, Vampires, War, Winter, Wolves, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon
Summary: By day, Nakimera is a farmer on the edge of Gresit. She milks the cows, feeds the chickens, and goes to church services led by The Bishop. But the cover of darkness allows the mysterious girl to stretch her wings...A month ago, when his wife is burned at the stake after being falsely accused of witchcraft, the vampire Count Dracula declared that all the people of Wallachia would pay with their lives. Summoning an army of demons which overruns the country, it has caused the people to live lives of fear and distrust... When the outcast monster hunter Trevor Belmont takes up arms against Dracula's forces, he hardly expects to achieve victory, but what can a mere human do against demons and vampires?Originally watching from the shadows, Nakimera unexpectedly finds herself thrust into the battle when demons attack her farm and she's forced to reveal to herself. Having no other choice but to join Trevor, and later the Speaker Magician Sypha Belnades, and Dracula's dhampir son Alucard; the small group prepares to fight for the fate of the world. Things become even more difficult when Nakimera begins to feel... emotions for Alucard; emotions that an Angel shouldn't toward a Prince of Darkness...





	Heir of Light

_Twenty-two years ago, the Archangel Michael was sent by God to earth, to judge humanity. It was during his travels in Egypt that he met a woman named Azra, fell in love, and had a child whom they named Nakimera. But when Nakimera was two, Michael was forced to leave his family, and when she was ten, Azra died. However, the young Nephilim wasn’t alone in the world. Her angelic guardian, Tarak, was charged with her protection._

_When Nakimera was fifteen, the couple left Egypt and moved to the European town of Wallachia. Tarak believed that less crowed city would be better for his charge. So, as the years went by, Nakimera became a simple farmer on the edge of the city of Gresit. She milked the cows, fed the chickens, and went to church services led by The Bishop. But the cover of darkness allows the mysterious girl to stretch her wings..._

_One day, when his wife is burned at the stake after being falsely accused of witchcraft, the vampire Count Dracula declared that all the people of Wallachia would pay with their lives. A year later, he summoned an army of demons which ran the country, it has caused the people to live lives of fear and distrust... When the outcast monster hunter Trevor Belmont takes up arms against Dracula's forces, he hardly expects to achieve victory, but what can a mere human do against demons and vampires?_

_Originally watching from the shadows, Nakimera unexpectedly finds herself thrust into the battle when demons attack her farm and she's forced to reveal to herself. Having no other choice but to join Trevor, and later the Speaker Magician Sypha Belnades, and Dracula's dhampir son Alucard; the small group prepares to fight for the fate of the world. Things become even more difficult when Nakimera begins to feel... emotions for Alucard; emotions that an Angel shouldn't toward a Prince of Darkness..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, please don't hesitate to leave me a kudos or a comment. To be honest I prefer comments because I would like to know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178521) to read my 'Game of Thrones Seasons 8 Rewrite Fire' FanFiction: PACT OF ICE AND FIRE  
> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777543)to read my 'Game of Thrones Seasons 8 Rewrite Fire' FanFiction: BLOOD OF THE DRAGON  
> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669924) to read my 'The Boys' FanFiction: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM (VOL. 1)  
> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924283) to read my 'Game of Thrones Post-Season 8' FanFiction: DAUGHTER OF DRAGONS AND WOLVES  
> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408488) to read my 'Game of Thrones Post-Season 8' FanFiction: DAUGHTER OF DRAGON AND WOLVES - COMPANTION BOOK  
> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848268) to read my 'Complete Game of Thrones Seasons 1 to 4 Rewrite' FanFiction: PRINCESS IN A BASTARD COURT  
> [CLICK HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626992) to read my 'Castlevania' FanFiction: HEIR OF LIGHT


End file.
